Smile On My Face
by byunpica
Summary: "B-bisakah kalian lebih menahan diri." "aku pastikan tidak akan membuat nama EXO menjadi buruk. Hanya, jangan membuat aku menjauh dari Baekhyun aku tidak bisa." "Sudahlah aku lelah, mari kita akhiri."...CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…

" _Daebak! Pre-order Album EXO 'Don't Mess Up My Tempo' capai 1 juta kopi"_

" _EXO, Grup pertama yang berhasil jual 10 juta kopi album di korea"_

" _Pre-order album raih 1 juta kopi, EXO jadi Quintuple Million Sellers"_

"Inilah EXO sudah kuduga kalian akan mencetak sejarah baru, mulai hari ini detik ini kalian sukses menambahkan kata legend di belakang nama kalian, kalian patut berbangga atas kerja keras selama ini."

"Terimakasih Lee Sooman Sajangnim, tentu saja kami tidak akan berhenti di titik ini saja, sebisa mungkin kami akan membuat para EXOL kami bangga lagi di kemudian hari." Jawab lelaki dengan senyuman seindah malaikatnya itu, Suho.

"Tapi sayang sekali Lay Hyung tidak berada di sini untuk merayakannya, aku harap dia dapat bergabung lagi ke grup secepatnya." Sahut Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Sehun sambil melihat teman-temanya satu persatu. Kecuali lelaki dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata yang berdiri di pojokan, Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya sebagai 'teman' dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah, iya Baekhyun-"

" Sajangnim! Aku bisa menasehatinya." Potong Suho saat pendiri dari agensi tempatnya bernaung itu akan menegur salah satu dari sahabat baiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka berdua lebih berhati-hati setelah kesuksesan yang kalian raih." Bisik Lee Sooman pelan ke telinga Suho yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lalu setelah mengatakan keinginannya itu Tuan Sooman pamit untuk undur diri dari ruang latihan khusus EXO itu.

"Ah Suho Hyung aku pulang duluan okay, aku harus mandi dan beristirahat untuk tampil ke musik bank esok." Adu Sehun dengan wajah kekanakannya pada Suho yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku juga Hyung." Kai ikut menimpali perkataan Sehun.

"Aku juga." Lalu disusul Chen, Xiumin, dan juga D.O

Setelah mereka berlima pergi kini tinggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Suho saja yang sibuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

Chanyeol sibuk mengemasi gitar akustik kesayangannya ke dalam tas khusus gitar sedangkan Baekhyun tentu saja menunggu kekasih raksasanya itu. Suho yang sedari tadi hanya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat sibuk itu pun dengan terpaksa menghampiri keduanya.

"Ehem Baek.. Yeol.. aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian."Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, berjengit kaget mendengar suara Suho yang tepat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yak! Suho Hyung kau membuatku kaget saja. Untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Bee." Balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan pipi tembam Baekhyun lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena mendengar pekikan Baekhyun tadi.

Suho yang melihat interaksi kedua sahabat di depannya itu hanya mampu meneguk pelan air liurnya, ia jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hmm begini, bagaimana yah aku mengatakannya. B-bisakah kalian lebih menahan diri."

"Huh?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi membelakangi Suho kini berbalik menatapnya sambil melempar pandangan seperti bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Hah Yeol, kau tahu kan pekerjaanku menjadi seorang leader itu tidak semudah yang kalian bayangkan, bisa dibilang pekerjaanku dua kali lebih berat dari kalian_"

"Bisakah kau tidak berbelit-belit, Hyung." Potong Chanyeol sambil mengusap jemari Baekhyun yang menegang. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti sedih. Karena ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya mereka di tegur. Ia ingat saat bulan agustus lalu mereka menghadiri Fanmeet Nature Republic bersama Suho dan Sehun di Thailand, lalu malamnya ketika Baekhyun mengeluh lapar dan ingin makan bersamanya, Mereka tertangkap kamera fans dan entah bagaimana fans itu dilaporkan polisi. Sejak kejadian itu, para pihak agensi selalu berupaya untuk menjauh-jauhkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Dan ia benci dengan kenyataan itu. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Oke mari kita berbicara sebagai kakak dan adik, Yeol_"

"Chan, bolehkah aku pulang duluan, aku rasa aku punya suatu urusan." Tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hm berhati-hatilah." Angguk Chanyeol sambil mencium kening Baekhyun sebentar lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf Suho Hyung tapi aku ada urusan." Pamit Baekhyun lalu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan itu.

Cklek

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun hanya suasana hening menghantui keduanya. Tidak ada yang mau memulai hingga Suho menyerah dengan atmosfer yang semakin mencekiknya ini.

"Yeol kau tahu maksutku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau dan Baekhyun berada dalam masalah, kau tahukan Youngmin bagaimana, orang itu pasti akan melaporkannya ke Sajangnim lalu masalah ini akan semakin rumit."

"Kau yakin mengkhawatirkanku dengan Baekhyun?bukan karena EXO?"  
"Yeol apa maksutmu?"

"Aku tahu Hyung. Kau, Youngmin, Sajangnim kalian semua hanya mengkhawatirkan nama EXO karena ulahku, karena aku yang mempunyai orientasi seksual yang berbeda dengan kalian! Apa salahku Hyung? Aku bahkan juga tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa ini muncul di hatiku hiks bodoh aku pembawa sial di grup ini." Balas Chanyeol sambil menekan rasa sakit di dadanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Entah kenapa mencintai seorang laki-laki bisa sesulit ini.

"Chanyeol maksutku tidak seperti itu aku benar-benar mencemaskan kalian berdua, kau dan Baekhyun sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, percayalah."

"Sudahlah Hyung, aku pastikan tidak akan membuat nama EXO menjadi buruk. Hanya, jangan membuat aku menjauh dari Baekhyun aku tidak bisa." Sahut Chanyeol sambil membawa langkahnya keluar kearah pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu sambil mencengkram kuat kenop di pegangannya.

"Satu hal lagi Hyung, lain kali jika kau ingin menegurku sebisa mungkin jangan membuat Baekhyun mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin hatinya terluka oleh perkataan kalian."

Cklek.

Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Suho dengan keterdiaman yang kembali menghantuinya.

…

…

…

"Aku pulang." Ucap Suho sesaat setelah sampai di dorm.

"Suho Hyung, kau lama sekali padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama,lihat Hyung aku menemukan restaurant yang menjual makanan enak_"

"Semua restaurant menjual makanan enak Hun jika tidak, maka restaurant itu akan sepi pengunjung." Celetuk Kai yang sedang asik memainkan game tembak-tembakan pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Ish aku belum selesai Jong!" Kai yang mendengar kata tidak sopan dari Sehun itu, memelototkan matanya ke arah maknae grup EXO tersebut. Itu terdengar seperti kkamjong di pendengarannya. Kkamjong berartu plesetan dari namanya yang berarti gelap.

"Maksutku itu Suho Hyung restaurant yang menjual makanan enak dan murah, ayo Hyung beli." Rajuk Sehun sambil menarik-narik ujung sweater hitam Suho.

"Tidak Hun kau pasti ujung-ujungnya akan menyuruhku membayar lagipula aku sedang ingin tidur kau sendiri yang bilang besok kita akan ke music bank dan perlu istirahat yang cukup."

"Yah Hyung." Lesu Sehun sambil menatap kembali layar ponselnya yang menampilkan restaurant dengan menu makanannya. Gagal sudah rencanannya untuk makan gratis.

"Pftt." Ledek Kai sambil masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar telfonnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar lapar pergilah ke bawah dan minta Kyungsoo untuk memasakkanmu."Ucap Suho sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang tertutup itu.

Ah benar, Kyungsoo Hyung!

"Hun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai saat Sehun akan pergi dengan membawa sandal jepit di tangannya.

"Ke dorm bawah."

"Woi kau tahu kemana Chanyeol Hyung? Dia dari tadi belum kembali, aku ingin bertanya kepadanya bagaimana mendapatkan senjata level 7 ini."

"Tidaak tahu." Balas Sehun sebelum berlari seperti anak kecil menuju dorm bawah, tempat Chen,Xiumin,D.O dan Baekhyun tinggal.

Cklek

"Ah Kkamjagiya! Bodoh kupikir kau maling yang akan merampok dorm kami." Ucap Chen sambil menoyor kepala Sehun pelan. Ia sudah akan membuka pintu dormnya tersebut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menerobos masuk seperti maling.

"Aduh Hyung, kau tidak perlu memukul kepalaku! Apa kau mau kuberitahu ayahku dan kau akan dimarahi seperti Suho Hyung." Sungut Sehun berpura-pura marah.

"Sudahlah jangan kekanakan. Apakah Kai ada di dorm kalian?"  
"Ada. Kau cari saja sendiri. Dah Hyung." Ucap Sehun lalu setelahnya melenggang masuk.

…

…

…

Cklek

"Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan ketika memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menghadap jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke taman kecil indoor yang sengaja dibuat Kyungsoo saat ia memiliki waktu senggang.

"Hmm?" Sahut Baekhyun pelan masih sambil membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Aku_"

"Waktunya makan malam, Kyungsoo pasti sudah bersiap." Potong Baekhyun cepat sambil melirik jam. Ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindar dari situasi ini.

"Baek, aku mohon." Pinta Chanyeol lirih sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Yeol lepaskan kau tidak ingat perkataan Suho Hyung tadi."

"Baek ayolah kita pasti bisa melewati ini semua."

"Apa Yeol? Sudahlah aku lelah, mari kita akhiri."

"Baek-"  
"Chanyeol-ah, kau dan aku kita sama-sama laki-laki, ini salah Yeol. Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih karena diriku. Mungkin sekarang, besok, ataupun lusa kita bahagia, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari Yeol. Pikirkan ini baik-baik. Akan lebih mudah jika kita nanti menikah dengan wanita dan mempunyai anak dari …mmhhp" Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung mendaratkan belahan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan marah. Ia ingin menghentikan semua omong kosong yang keluar dari bibir mungil kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya yang ia simpan di kedua sisi tubuhnya dengan erat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

Pria itu tak henti-hentinya melumat bibir Baekhyun, menyesapnya secara bergantian sedangkan Baekhyun masih kekeh dengan merapatkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha menolak ciuman Chanyeol namun saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol seketika membuat persendiannya lemas. Ia bisa saja jatuh ke lantai jika saja satu tangan Chanyeol tak menopangnya.

Lumatan-lumatan itu lama-lama semakin terasa panas dan menuntut. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan cukup keras membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan refleks membuka mulutnya dan kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Chanyeol untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan menggunakan lidah pria itu, mengajaknya berperang lidah menimbulkan suara decakan-decakan penuh gairah yang dihasilkan ciuman sepihak ini. Baekhyun tak membalas ciuman Chanyeol, namun juga tak menolaknya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Disisi lain ia merasa ini salah tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia sungguh mendamba ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan rintihan kecil saat Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan begitu bergairah dan sensual. Ia dapat merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol yang bermain di bibirnya. Lalu lidah pria itu masuk semakin dalam memainkan lidahnya dan bergerak menggoda langit-langit mulutnya membuat desahan tak dapat terelakan lagi.

"Nghh.. Channyeolhh" erangan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Chanyeol tak ayalnya hanya membuat pria itu semakin bergairah dalam setiap lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukannya. Sepasang mata miliknya menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah sayu dalam dekapannya. Lalu kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Dan dengan cepat menyudahi acaranya sebelum sesuatu di dalam sana benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan miliknya.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala _Bridal style_ lalu meletakkanya dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Baekhyun sudah akan mengajukan protes sebelum Chanyeol memotongnya dengan mencium kening Baekhyun lama.

" Besok kita harus ke acara musik, aku tidak setega itu untuk membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan."

"Tapi," Balas Baekhyun sambil melirik pelan sesuatu di antara paha Chanyeol yang terlihat menggembung. Baekhyun ngilu sendiri membayangkannya.

"Apakah tidak apa, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah tidurlah." Balas Chanyeol lalu menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi dada Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya." Chanyeol sudah bersiap akan membuka pintu sebelum suara lirih Baekhyun kembali menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Tentang tadi, hmm maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya terbawa amarah tadi, maaf. Aku tidak benar-benar mengatakannya."

"Aku tahu, kau hanya butuh waktu. Aku pergi Baek, selamat malam."

" _Dia bahkan sangat pengertian, aku benar-benar mencintainya ya tuhan."_ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sambil diam-diam memohon kepada tuhan agar dapat hidup dan menua bersamadengan _giantnya._

…

…

…

Cklek

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa sambil melewati dapur yang terdapat Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun di dalamnya.

"Kau mau kemana Yeol?" Tanya Xiumin yang membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kembali." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin makan disini?" Tanya Xiumin lagi tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak aku kenyang, Hyung. Sudah aku pergi."

"Eoh." Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Sehun terbatuk dengan keras karena melihat sesuatu yang 'benar-benar' mengganjal pada Hyung tiangnya itu.

"UHuk..uhukkk"

"Makanya jika makan itu pelan-pelan dasar anak nakal" omel Xiumin sambil mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Sehun yang tadi tiba-tiba datang lalu merengek kepada Kyungsoo untuk dibuatkan makanan. Anak itu walaupun sudah besar, selalu saja menggunakan kartunya sebagai maknae untuk berkuasa. Gerutu Xiumin dalam hati.

"Hyung apa kalian tidak melihat sesuatu yang besar pada Chanyeol Hyung?"

" Memangnya apanya yang besar? Telinga?" sahut Xiumin acuh.

"Ah tidak Hyung jika itu telinga aku tidak akan seterkejut itu."

"Sudah Hun, kalau kau masih lapar kau bisa ambil lagi, aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." Kyungsoo yang memang tidak banyak berbicara itu pamit untuk meninggalkan dapur, meninggalkan Xiumin dan Sehun yang tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Ah jadi benar mereka melakukanya, tapi bukankah itu seharusnya sudah tertidur." Gerutu Sehun pada dirinya sendiri yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Xiumin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apanya yang tertidur? Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran dengan 'besar' yang dimaksud Sehun tadi.

Flashbackon

"HYUNGGG!"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" umpat Xiumin kepada Sehun yang dengan seenaknya berteriak di dorm orang lain.

"Aku lapar hyung! Aku ingin Kyungsoo Hyung."

"Jika kau lapar, kau ingin makanan bukan Kyungsoo."

"Itu maksudku, makanan buatan Kyungsoo Hyung. Tolong bangunkan dia Hyung, aku benar-benar akan mati kelaparan jika seperti ini terus. Ya ya Minseokkie Hyung." Pinta Sehun sambil merajuk.

"terserahmu." Lalu setelahnya Xiumin melenggang pergi menuju ke kamar D.O untuk membangunkannya.

"Tiba-tiba aku merindukan Baekhyun Hyung." Ucap Sehun entah berbicara pada siapa lalu berlari lagi seperti anak kecil kearah pintu kamar Baekhyun. Belum sempat tangannya mengetuk daun pintu di depannya tiba-tiba suara desahan terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Ngghhh… ahhh.."

"Nghhh… Chanyeolhh.."

Lalu setelahnya ia kembali ke dapur dengan wajah memerah dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

Flashbackoff

"Jadi itu alasanmu memerah tadi?" Tanya Xiumin tidak percaya mendengar cerita Sehun barusan.

"Wahh itu berarti mereka belum melakukannya Hun, kau tahu mungkin hanya pemanasan."

"Pemanasan?"

"Hooh. Jika sudah tidak mungkin 'itu' masih besar seperti yang kau katakan."

"Benarkah-benarkah? Hyung sepertinya tahu mengenai banyak hal. Ceritakan padaku, Hyung."

"Tidak bodoh, nanti aku akan dimarahi oleh Tuan Oh jika mengajarimu."

"Tidak tenang saja, ayahku tidak akan tahu.

…

…

…

"Selamat Album Repackage kalian kembali sukses, wah aku benar-benar tidak percaya."

"Kalian akan berlibur ke Jepang Sebagai gantinya." "YEYY"

"Gelombang tinggi karena tiupan angin terjadi secara perlahan dan dengan tanda-tanda bisa diprediksi sebelumnya, kami menduga jika ini merupakan tsunami."

"BAEKHYUNNAH!"

"Lepaskan dia Yeol! Kau dalam bahaya."

 **TBC**

 **Preview Chapter depan ada diatas yah.**

 **Oke ini mau dilanjutin apa nggak?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Smile On My Face**

…

…

…

 _Mei, 2014_

" _Kris putuskan hengkang dari EXO karena kurangnya kebebasan dari pihak agensi?"_

" _Kris Wu ungkap alasan terbesarnya keluar dari EXO"_

PIP

'Sial apa lagi ini?' Batin lelaki yang sedang duduk menahan emosi di singgasananya itu. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Belum genap 24 jam kabar tentang merosotnya saham agensi tempat ia bekerja kini ia kembali disuguhi berita konyol tidak masuk akal yang semakin menyudutkan agensinya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya direktur, akan tetapi kita memerlukan berita pengalihan pada masyarakat agar masalah ini segera terlupakan," Sahut salah satu bawahannya, Park Seojung.

Kim Youngmin, CEO SM Intertainment itu menyeringai dalam keterdiamannya.

"Baiklah panggil harta berharga kita!" perintah Youngmin pada bawahannya tersebut, yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan paham dari Park Seojung.

Akan tetapi, Belum genap langkah pria itu meninggalkan ruangan. Lagi-lagi suara direktur utama di perusahaannya bekerja kembali terdengar.

"Tidak semuanya, aku hanya memerlukan dua dari semuanya yang paling bermasalah, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Ne Daepyonim(Direktur)"

Lagi, pria itu kembali menyeringai tipis untuk rencana yang telah berputar di kepalanya.

…

…

…

"Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Ne direktur?" jawab Baekhyun kaku saat orang nomor satu di perusahaannya itu menatap tepat ke arah matanya.

"Park Chanyeol aku rasa 'sahabat'mu ini kurang paham dengan penjelasanku, bisa kau jelaskan lagi kepadanya." Seru Kim Youngmin pada Chanyeol dengan sedikit menekankan kata'sahabat' di ucapannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tetapi atas dasar apa anda menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal itu?" Jawab Chanyeol menahan emosi, tangannya bahkan mengepal untuk menahan agar tidak membuat kekacauan disini.

'ide konyol apa lagi itu?!' Batin Chanyeol muak dengan semua scenario drama yang dibuat oleh direktur tua didepannya.

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol kau tidak tahu seberapa ruginya perusahaan ini saat temanmu yang bernama Kris itu memutuskan untuk keluar? Kami kehilangan setengah dari saham yang dimiliki agensi. Dan hal ini adalah jalan terbaiknya." Chanyeol semakin mati-matian menahan untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya.

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan kami?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, hingga mengalihkan atensi Youngmin kepadanya.

"Kau belum paham juga ya Baekhyun, biar ku jelaskan_"

"_Agensi telah rugi atas berita tentang temanmu itu. Lebih tepatnya fansmu kecewa dengan hal itu, aeri bukan namanya?." Lanjut Youngmin sambil kembali menduduki kursinya.

'Sial dia menggunakan kelemahan Baekhyun untuk bertindak.' Batin Chanyeol yang benar-benar sudah muak.

"Jangan membawa-bawa nama exol dalam pembicaraan ini!" ini adalah peringatan pertama bagi Chanyeol untuk direktur di depannya agar tidak bertindak semakin jauh.

"Tetapi itu kenyataannya Chanyeol, fansmu akan semakin sedih jika dua di antara kalian bukan lelaki normal ah maksutku gay."

"Direktur!"Bentak Chanyeol, persetan dengan siapa orang di depannya saat ini.

"Aku menyetujuinya."Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat merenung untuk mengambil jalan terbaik.

"Baek.." Suara Chanyeol lirih tidak percaya atas pilihan yang di ambil oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya berusaha tersenyum sambil mengangguk meyakinkan Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Baik direktur, aku akan menjalankannya. Aku hanya butuh berada dalam mobil bersama Taeyeon Nonna lalu dispatch aku memotretnya seakan-akan kami sedang berkencan bukan? Aku tahu, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi aku meminta satu hal padamu_"Pinta Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil tertawa hambar.

Berat sebenarnya tapi Baekhyun harus melakukannya, ini juga demi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Direkturnya benar, Aeri belum tentu menerima hubungan sesama jenis yang saat ini diam-diam dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Dan dengan cara ini ia bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan serta melindungi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"_Aku harap kau tidak mengonfirmasinya sebagai dating, karena itu akan menyakiti hati_"

BRAKK

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol sudah tak tahan untuk mendengar semua omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar benci saat lelaki mungilnya harus berpura-pura mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang wanita, meskipun itu hanya sebuah scenario drama yang dibuat oleh agensinya, tetap saja ia khawatir Baekhyun menerima protes dari masyarakat, bagaimanapun juga mereka baru debut selama dua tahun.

Dan bila ada yang harus disalahkan maka ia akan menunjuk Kim Youngmin dalam hal ini, bajingan tua itu hanya memikirkan nasib perusahaan.

…

…

…

27 November 2018, 00:00

"Oh aku menunggunya…"

Ting

Satu pesan masuk berasal dari ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pandangi lamat-lamat berharap kekasihnya adalah orang yang pertama.

 _ **From Sehunnie**_

Chanyeol refleks mengehembuskan nafas kecewanya saat maknae grupnya lah yang pertama kali tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _ **Hyung, selamat ulang tahun." '00:00'**_

" _ **Aku pertama kan?" '00:00'**_

" _ **Traktir aku!" '00:01'**_

" _ **Hey, Hyung! jawab aku," '00:02'**_

Ting

 _ **From Super Leader Hyung**_

" _**Chanyeol-ah selamat ulang tahun! Aku harap hidupmu selalu dipenuhi kebahagiaan" '00:04'**_

Ting

 _ **From Kai**_

" _ **Hyung, aku terlamat 5 menit, kau tahu aku harus mncari nomormu terlebih dahulu karena belum kusimpan^^, Saengil Chukkae! Semoga kau selalu bahagia" '00:05'**_

"Ck bodoh." Gerutu Chanyeol membaca pesan sahabat hitamnya itu.

" _ **Selamat ulang tahun." '00:08' From Chen.**_

" _ **Berbahagialah." '00:09' From Minseok Hyung.**_

" _ **Oh ayolah Minseok Hyung itu terlalu singkat. Katakan juga pada Chen, untuk menulis beberapa kata wish!"**_ Balas Chanyeol tidak terima dan langsung mengirimnya kepada Xiumin.

" _ **Kami lelah Chanyeol! kau tahu, jadwal CBX benar-benar padat." '00:011' From Minseok Hyung.**_

" _ **Benarkah? Apa sebegitu lelahnya hingga salah satu dari kalian melupakan ultahku."**_

" _ **Baekhyun maksudmu? Entahlah sepertinya dia sudah tidur. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dia juga lelah." '00:013' From Minseok Hyung.**_

" Apa lelahnya mengetik beberapa kata?!" gerutu Chanyeol lagi sambil melemparkan ponselnya asal.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang belum mengucapkannya. Kyungsoo dan Lay Hyung juga, ia ingat hanya saja ia benar-benar marah saat lelaki mungilnya itu melupakan hari kelahirannya.

Jika itu Kyungsoo ia dapat memahaminya, dia bukan tipe orang yang akan mengucapkan salam menggelikan lewat pesan. Lay Hyung, itu pasti perbedaan waktu di Cina Dan Korea. Wah jika itu hanya lelah setidaknya Baekhyun bisa mengiriminya beberapa kata dan tidur bukan?

TOK..TOK..

"Siapa?" seru Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu dorm kamarnya saat seseorang dari luar sana mengetuk dengan begitu tidak sabarnya.

Krek

"Hyung! Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya!" Sahut Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. Ia sedari tadi menanti balasan dari Chanyeol yang mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi sombong sekali Hyung tiangnya itu mengabaikan pesannya.

"Ah ara-ara aku akan mentraktirmu esok! Sudahlah tidurlah kembali." Jawab Chanyeol sembari berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun yang menutupi depan pintu.

"Yah Hyung kau seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih! Lalu aku akan tenang." Kekeh Sehun tidak ingin minggir.

"Baiklah terima kasih Sehun! Sudah."

"Yang ikhlas!"

Chanyeol berusaha mentralisir nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu, belum selesai amarahnya dengan Baekhyun ia sudah dihadapi dengan masalah baru. Sehun dengan segala tingkah kekanakannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun atas ucapannya." Ucapnya dengan senyum berseri-seri hingga lesung pipi di wajahnya nampak.

"Oke. Besok kau harus mentrakt_"

BRUK..

TOK… TOK…

'Wah Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya'

KREK!

"YAH! KAU BISA MENGATAKANNYA BESOK KENAPA MENGGANGGU WAKTU TIDURKU HAH?!" Bentaknya kepada seseorang di depan pintu yang ia yakini adalah Sehun.

"Hiks.." Suara itu..

"Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku hanya ingin memberimu kue ini hiks.." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat ternyata Baekhyunnya-lah yang berdiri dengan sepotong kue dengan lilin di atasnya.

'Oh astaga ia keterlaluan'

"Bee.. maafkan aku maksutku bukan_"

"Aku tahu kau pasti lelah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali besok." Jawabnya sambil berbalik pergi sebelum tangan Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya dengan tiba-tiba hingga ia terkejut dan kue cantik itu terjatuh dilantai dengan menyedihkannya.

Plukk…

Chanyeol menatap kue itu seperti slow motion saat benda itu benar-benar jatuh dan mengotori lantai depan kamarnya. Sebaliknya Baekhyun menatap nanar Kue yang sengaja ia buat special untuk Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunnya.

 _ **Flashbackon**_

 _ **Dorm EXO(ChenBaekXiDo), 22:13**_

" _ **Baek kau yakin ingin membuatnya? Kita bahkan baru tiba dari jadwal CBX tadi, lebih baik kau membuatnya besok, benarkan Soo?" Ucap Xiumin yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat semangat Baekhyun untuk membuat kue di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol.**_

" _ **Benar Baek, kita bisa membuatnya besok." Ucap Kyungsoo ikut menimpali perkataan Xiumin.**_

" _ **Aniya Kyung, aku bahkan sudah membeli bahan-bahannya! Palli ajari aku cara membuatnya." Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat memasang celemek ke tubuhnya.**_

" _ **Baekhyun-ah bukankah Chanyeol sedang diet? Kurasa ini bukan ide yang bagus untuk membuatkannya kue." Sahut Chen yang sedari tadi mengamati sambil memakan Ramyeon di Pantry dapur mereka.**_

" _ **Karena itu aku ingin membuat kue, kau tahu! Aku khawatir padanya. Aku ingin dia memakan makanan yang berlemak. Karena jujur aku suka dia yang berisi." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.**_

" _ **Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya membantu Baekhyun menginstruksi tata cara membuat kue.**_

…

…

 _ **23:55**_

" _ **Ah akhirnya selesai."Ucap Baekhyun bangga pada hasil karyanya. Sedikit bantuan Kyungsoo tapi secara keseluruhan ia yang membuatnya.**_

" _ **Baek, kurang 5 menit lagi! Palli ambil ponselmu dan ucapkan selamat." Seru Xiumin memandang jam dinding yang menggantung di tengah ruangan.**_

" _ **Ani, kalian saja yang mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu,aku punya rencana." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum misterius menatap Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya tidak mengerti.**_

 _ **00:11**_

" _ **Yah Baek! Dia menanyakanmu bagaimana ini?"Tanya Xiumin saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menyindir tentang Baekhyun yang tidak mengucapkannya.**_

" _ **Buat dia kesal Hyung, hmm aku tertidur, mungkin?" Balas Baekhyun sambil terkikik kecil membayangkan ekspresi kesal Chanyeol.**_

' _ **Aku benar-benar ingin segera memberikannya.'**_

 _ **Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap kue cantik buatannya.**_

 _ **Flashbackoff**_

"Hiks…" Baekhyun masih menatap kue yang terjatuh itu lalu melempar pandangan tajamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau sedang diet, tapi tidak bisakah kau menghargai pemberian orang lain? Jika tidak suka cukup bilang, tidak usah menjatuhkannya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjongkok mengambil ceceran kue itu lalu menangis lagi. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui seberapa keras usahanya membuat ini.

"Baek aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya, aku berani bersumpah. Aku hanya ingin memegang tanganmu_"

"Hiks tapi kuenya hancur bagaimana ini?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti, sudahlah tidak usah menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha menghapus air mata di wajah manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan sakit hati, bagaimana bisa ia berucap sebegitu ringannya. Membeli lagi katanya, ck. Lalu dengan keras ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut dengan sikap kekanakan Baekhyun-menurutnya-.

"Aku tidak membuka layanan toko kue!" Lalu setelahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang dibuat bingung dengan omongannya barusan.

'toko kue, apa maksudnya?'

Prok… Prokkk

Suara tepuk tangan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun. Itu Sehun yang melakukannya, ia sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Chanyeol. Mendengarkan perdebatan antara kedua Hyung kesayangannya.

"Wah Chanyeol Hyung, hebat." Ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah Hyung, kau sering mengataiku bodoh tapi kau lebih bodoh karena tidak peka." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat Sehun mengatainya.

"Hei apa maksudmu, huh?" ulangnya lagi.

"Chanyeol Hyung, kau tidak lihat bagaimana kerasnya Baekhyun Hyung menangis barusan, itu bukan tanpa alasan bukan ia menangis hanya karena kue?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, berusaha memancing Hyungnya untuk mengerti.

"Apakah_"

"Ya benar! Itu karena kue yang kau jatuhkan tadi special buatan Baekhyun Hyung untuk dirimu, tapi kau dengan tidak tahu terimakasihnya malah menjatuhkannya, lebih tidak tahu diri saat mengatakan akan membelinya lagi, itu tentu menghancurkan hati kecil Baekhyun Hyung. Kau tidak menghargai hasil kerja kerasnya." Jelas Sehun kepada Chanyeol yang baru menyadari kesalahannya barusan.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya,' aku harus bagaimana, sekarang?'

"Ya benar! Kau harus meminta maaf, Hyung." Saran Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Ia mirip seperti ibu peri yang memberi petuah kepada Cinderella lalu pergi begitu saja seperti hantu.

'Sehun benar, ia harus meminta maaf.'

…

…

…

"Hiks dia jahat sekali, setidaknya dia seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih bukannya malah menjatuhkannya seperti itu, hikss.."Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menguburkan dirinya ke dalam selimut di dalam kamarnya.

"Hiks… kenapa aku selalu pilek saat menangis? Ini semua salah Channyeol, aku benci kepadanya aku benci."

"Kau yakin benci kepadaku?"

"Chan, b-bagaimana bisa kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati kekasih raksasanya itu berdiri menjulang di samping ranjangnya. Entah ia yang sibuk menangis atau apa, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui kapan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Dengan kaki tentu saja Baek, jarak dorm kita hanya beda satu lantai, kau lupa?" Balas Chanyeol lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Lupakan! Pergi dari sini! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur." Usir Baekhyun karena kenyataannya ia sedang kesal dengan Chanyeolnya.

"Baek maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari tadi!"

"Tapi cara bicaramu ketus, kau tidak ikhlas mengatakannya." Baekhyun hanya diam tidak ingin terlalu menanggipi perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baek jawablah jangan membuatku marah."

"Baek.."

"Baek aku sudah bilang bukan jangan membuatku marah."

"A-ara tapi menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku." Kaget Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba membuka selimutnya lalu memerangkapnya seperti ini. Ini bukan posisi yang bagus demi tuhan.

"Aku menginginkan kadoku, Bee." Bisik Chanyeol pelan hingga membuat Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya.

"K-kado nghh?" Ucap Baekhyun semakin kepayahan saat Chanyeol menyesap lehernya dengan begitu kuat.

"Hmm aku ingin… kau."

…

…

…

 **TBC**

 **NC-nya dipending dulu untuk Chap depan orioriori**

 **Ini aku buat special karna hari ini ulang tahun aku. Yey pibesdeyy( ngucapin sendiri:")**

 **Makasih untuk yang udh review,like,ama follow aku cinta kalian:***

 **-28 December 2018-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Smile On My Face**

…

…

…

 _19 Juni 2014, 02:05_

"J-jangan seperti itu No-nna…"

"Apa Baek? Kita harus melakukannya. Cepatlah!"

"T-tapi_"

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol akan mengerti!"

"B-baiklah…"

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menuruti perkataan wanita yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. Sedangkan Taeyeon mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menanti ciuman hangat dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan semakin menunduk sambil berusaha menggapai bibir tipis wanita itu.

TING!

Bagai sebuah alarm yang berbunyi di kepalanya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat memundurkan wajahnya hingga Taeyeon mulai membuka kembali matanya saat merasa Baekhyun tidak kunjung menciumnya.

Tidak! Ini tidak benar. Ia sama saja mengkhianati perasaan Chanyeol. Sudah cukup sampai disini ia berkorban demi agensi, ia tidak ingin lagi mengecewakan lebih banyak pihak, entah itu Aeri maupun Chanyeol, mereka sama-sama begitu berharga bagi Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Nonna." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Taeyeon mendengus melihat sikap Baekhyun barusan. Ia merasa terhina sekaligus marah dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Hei, dia adalah dewinya. Semua orang tahu itu, bahkan banyak lelaki di luar sana yang menginginkannya. Lalu, lelaki kecil yang bahkan baru debut 2 tahun di depannya ini seakan membuatnya terlihat seperti jalang yang mengemis ciuman padanya.

"Ck.. aku lupa jika kau gay. Tentu saja kau tidak mau menciumku."

DEG

Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Taeyeon barusan. Walaupun hal itu benar, tapi apakah ia salah ?. Kenapa orang-orang seperti Taeyeon seakan menghakiminya lalu menyalahkannya.

" Sudahlah lupakan! Dispatch telah memotret kita di atas pohon sana. Yang kau lakukan mulai sekarang hanyalah bersikap seakan-akan kita memang sedang menjalin hubungan. Tidak usah bersedih, aku juga berkorban di sini." Ucap Taeyeon sinis sambil memberitahukan Baekhyun lokasi orang suruhan SM untuk mengikuti mereka berdua berada.

SM merupakan agensi yang berkuasa, tentu saja mereka dapat dengan mudah membayar seseorang untuk menyebarkan berita palsu.

…

…

…

 _19 Juni 2014, 06:00_

" _Baekhyun EXO & Taeyeon SNSD dikabarkan tengah menjalin hubungan."_

" _Baekhyun EXO tertangkap kamera Dispatch tengah berkencan."_

Dalam hitungan detik, berita tentang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berkencan langsung merebak, semua media ramai membicarakannya, sebagai bukti foto Baekhyun yang tengah berada di dalam mobil Taeyeon yang berhasil di jepret oleh paparazzi tadi malam semakin menyebar luas di berbagai media online.

Baekhyun merasa sejak hari itu, kehidupannya benar-benar berubah. Fans-nya yang biasanya akan memberinya semangat serta pujian di saat ia sedang bersedih, kini malah berbalik membencinya. Chanyeol bahkan terkesan berusaha untuk menjauhinya. Ini bahkan sudah 2 minggu sejak berlalunya berita itu. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol mungkin kecewa dengan keputusannya tempo lalu, tapi tidakkah kekasihnya itu mengerti. Ia kesepian dan membutuhkan dukungan Chanyeol disaat semua orang beralih meneriakinya sebagai pengkhianat.

…

…

…

 _Baekhyun instagram update._

 _ **"Hallo, ini Baekhyun. Meski sangat terlambat.. Aku meninggalkan pesan ini untuk mengatakan pada fans betapa menyesalnya aku membuat kalian kecewa dan sakit hati.**_

 _ **Aku telah menulis dan menghapusnya berulang kali, tapi ini terdengar seperti mencari-cari alasan dengan tidak langsung mengatakannya dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman.. Menurutku mengatakan hal ini sekarang tidak ada gunanya.. Meski begitu, aku khawatir dan merasa tidak tenang melihat kalian sakit hati lagi karena pesan ini dan mungkin juga aku akan menyesal menulisnya.. Meski begitu, Aku sangat ingin menunjukkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya melalui ini.**_

 _ **Aku meminta maaf membuat fans yang sangat berharga terluka. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kembali membuat kalian sakit hati karena kesalahpahaman mengenai situasi ini.**_

 _ **Aku berharap... para fans tidak lagi terluka.. Aku memang banyak kekurangan, aku akan berusaha keras untuk kembali mendekatkan diri pada kalian.. Dan**_ **EXO** _ **sangatlah berharga bagiku, Aku sama-sekali tak pernah menganggap enteng nama**_ **EXO** _ **.**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu berusaha sebagai**_ **Baekhyun EXO** _ **yang bekerja keras saat di atas panggung dan juga di balik panggung. Aku berharap semua bisa mengerti keseriusanku."**_

Baekhyun berharap salah satu dari fans-nya dapat menangkap maksud tersembunyi dibalik postingannya tersebut. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjelaskan jika semua yang terjadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman.

…

…

…

 _13 Desember 2018_

" _EXO Comeback, Love Shot langsung trending di sosmed dan chart melon."_

Kim YoungMin, CEO SM Entertainment itu menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah lobi agensi sambil tersenyum lebar saat layar smartphone di hadapannya menampilkan berita yang begitu memuaskannya.

Langkahnya ia lanjutkan kembali menuju kearah tempat latihan EXO.

Klek.

"..Yah yah harusnya seperti ini.."

"Salah Hyung, yang benar seperti ini."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah berdebat. Youngmin tidak terlalu perduli dan terus memasuki ruangan hingga terlihat jelas di depan sana para member yang tengah bergelut dengan latihannya.

"Ah! Sajangnim." Sapa Suho ramah di ikuti ke tujuh orang lainnya saat CEO di agensinya bernaung itu muncul tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Annyeong-Haseumnikka, ada perlu apa anda menyempatkan waktu anda untuk kemari?" seru Suho lagi sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat orang itu kemari, apa masalah yang sama? Sementara itu Baekhyun yang berada di belakang hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya melihat orang nomor satu di perusahaanya itu. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Kim Youngmin dengan air muka datar.

"Selamat Album Repackage kalian kembali sukses, wah aku benar-benar tidak percaya." Ucap Youngmin bangga sambil memukul pelan bahu Suho beberapa kali.

"Nne, suatu kehormatan bagi kami anda sendiri yang langsung kesini untuk mengucapkannya, terima kasih Sajangnim." Ucap Suho lagi sambil menunduk penuh penghormatan. Youngmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Chanyeol yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan datar.

"Baiklah, apa yang kalian lakukan? Latihan?"

"Nne Sajangnim, kami memiliki jadwal untuk menampilkan koreografi lagu Love Shot besok di music bank."

"Begitukah? Kapan jadwal kalian kosong?"

"Kami tidak memiliki jadwal kosong saat agensi semakin memperbanyak jadwal acara di akhir tahun." Chanyeol menjawab dengan penuh sindiran hingga Suho berbalik menatapnya dan melotot, memperingati Chanyeol untuk tak bertindak lebih. Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh. Ia benci berpura-pura baik di hadapan orang itu.

Chanyeol pernah bilang bukan jika dirinya akan menyalahkan Youngmin atas semua masalah yang menimpa Baekhyun. Kim Young Min bertanggung jawab atas semua kesedihan yang Baekhyun rasakan 4 tahun lalu.

"K-kami mempunyai jadwal hingga akhir tahun nanti Sajangnim." Balas Suho berusaha mencairkan suasana yang nyaris tegang akibat perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Baiklah jika begitu, kalian selesaikan dahulu jadwal tersebut."Chanyeol mendengus mendengar ucapan Youngmin barusan. EXO bagaikan mesin uang bagi SM tentu saja mereka akan bekerja terus menerus.

"Lalu?_" Sahut Chanyeol lagi sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang mulai kaku.

"_Apakah kami tidak mendapat cuti?" lanjutnya dengan masih mempertahankan ekpresi tanpa minatnya.

"Kalian akan berlibur ke Jepang sebagai gantinya." Ucap CEO agensi itu yang langsung dihadiahi decakan senang dari Sehun maupun Kai yang memang paling kekanakan diantara lainnya.

"YEYY."

"Ah.. tidak perlu Sajangnim, kami hanya akan menikmati libur akhir tahun dengan beristirahat. Anda tidak perlu menyiapkan acara semacam itu." Jawab Suho bijaksana, menolak halus rencana yang di siapkan oleh CEO mereka itu. Acara akhir tahun sudah cukup membuat mereka lelah, tidak dengan berlibur yang akan semakin membuat mereka menghilangkan waktu berharga untuk tidur.

Sementara itu Kai yang tadi terlihat antusias , mulai membenarkan ucapan Suho Hyungnya. Mereka memang butuh beristirahat yang cukup. Berlibur akan menguras tenaga mereka, belum lagi mereka harus menaiki pesawat pulang pergi. Wah itu melelahkan bila dipikir-pikir lagi.

"Kurasa Sehun kurang menyetujui ucapanmu di ujung sana." Tunjuk Youngmin kepada Sehun yang memang menampilkan ekspresi tidak setuju yang paling kentara. Jika dibandingkan lagi dengan Kai maka Sehun adalah member yang jauh lebih kekanakan. Jadi jika keinginannya tidak di wujudkan maka ia akan merajuk, seperti saat ini contohnya.

"Ne Sajangnim kami akan pergi, kurasa dengan berlibur mungkin akan sedikit membuat kita terhibur. Bukankah begitu, Suho Hyung?" Chen menjawab dengan senyuman khas di bibirnya. Suho yang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain(Karena Sehun dengan segala sifat menjengkelkannya jika merajuk) hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Agensi akan mengambil tindakan jika seorang fans memotret tanpa ijin, kalian hanya perlu bersenang-senang di sana. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kesuksesan comeback kalian."

"Ne Sajangnim."

…

…

…

1 Januari 2019, MBC Gayo Daejun.

00:00

"Happy New Year!" Teriakan demi teriakan itu mulai terdengar bersahutan, semua idol mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu saling memotret dengan tawa suka cita menyambut tahun yang telah berganti itu. Tidak terkecuali Suho, ia mulai menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya itu untuk mulai merekam momen setahun sekali ini.

"Biar ku lanjutkan." Tawar Minhyuk kepada Suho yang kesulitan untuk mengatur kamera agar tetap merekam mereka berdelapan(Member EXO). Suho tersenyum lalu menyerahkan ponselnya itu dan ikut bergabung bersama member lainnya yang telah membentuk sebuah barisan setengah lingkaran yang mengarah ke kamera ponsel Suho.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Teriak member EXO sambil tersenyum antusias menghadap kamera.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Ucap Suho kepada Minhyuk sambil menerima kembali ponselnya itu.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut member BTOB itu sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Yeyy lusa kita akan berlibur ke Jepang." Ucap Sehun dengan antusias kepada para Hyungnya yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sikap Sehun seperti biasanya. Kekanakan.

"Kai-ah kenapa kau murung?" Tanya Xiumin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah tidak bersemangat Kai yang hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut."

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sahut Xiumin menenangkan. Ia tahu, tentu jelas ia mengerti dengan perasaan Dongsaengnya itu. Hari sudah berganti, itu berarti tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi, sampai kabar skandal Kai akan diumumkan Dispatch.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya, tapi ia mengerti dengan pasti ketakutan Kai kepada para Fansnya.

"Hanya percaya, jika kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Bisik Xiumin sambil merangkul bahu tegang Kai untuk menenangkannya.

Sementara itu, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan member lainnya, Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum tipis kepada Kai yang juga balas tersenyum sambil menatapnya dibalik punggung Xiumin.

Tidak ada yang tahu mereka menjalin hubungan, bahkan para member tidak mengetahuinya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Kai terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan sebuah rahasia ini.

…

…

…

 _Kai Instagram Update_

 _ **Bolehkah saya bahagia dengan Anda tahun ini?**_

 _ **Kai yang ingin bahagia bersamamu selamanya.**_

 _ **Selamat Tahun Baru**_

' _Bolehkan aku bahagia denganmu tahun ini?'_

' _Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu selamanya, kyungsoo-ah'_

Batin Kai sambil membayangkan sosok Kyungsoo yang mungkin akan kembali tersakiti sekali lagi dengan sikapnya.

' _Maafkan aku.'_

…

 _..._

…

 **TBC**

 **Nb;Chapter ini Cuma slingan aja.**

 **,aku hiatus 2 minggu karena jujur agak kecewa ama kabar dating Kai. Jadi maafkan kalo penulisan saya semakin acak2an.**

 **Tapi setelah saya pikir mungkin ini Cuma…. Drama SM lagi wkwkwkwk jadi tidak baik baper lama2:v**

 **Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa member ekso dikabarin dating tiap 2 taon sekali dari 2014,2016, 2018 ngeh gk sih kalian? Agak ganjal menurutku sih.**

 **Sudah lupakan,**

 **Aku mau bilang makasih banget buat kemarin yang udah ngucapin hbd ke aku, makasih kemarin aku nggk ada niatan buat ngode lho beneran^^*plak**

 **Satu lagi HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI CIMOLLLLL, SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR,SEHAT, SUKSES, TAMBAH TINGGI:V GK USAH MIKIRIN JONGIN YANG BERSELINGKUH*plak**

 **Oke sudah bacotannya. Makasih buat yang udah fav,follow ama review aku cinta kalian semua:***

 **-12 Januari 2019-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Smile On My Face**

…

…

…

Semua cerita rumit Kai dimulai ketika ia bahkan baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 23 minggu lalu,bahkan dulu ketika ia mendapatkan nilai buruk disekolah dan hampir diusir oleh ibunya, ia tidak pernah merasa jika beban hidup seberat ini. Ini membingungkan. Tepatnya hari ini, Awalnya Kai tidak begitu mengerti mengapa CEO tempat agensinya bernaung itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruangannya ketika ia bahkan baru selesai latihan untuk comeback grupnya.

 _21 Januari 2016_

"Hanya ini cara agar F(X) dapat meraih namanya kembali, Jongin-Ssi. Kau tahu EXO adalah nama yang besar. Bukan tidak mungkin bukan, jika nama F(X) akan kembali tersorot setelah skandalmu nanti tersebar."

"Maaf Sajangnim, tetapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan fans ku nantinya,jika-"

Ucapan Kai terputus saat lelaki setengah baya yang duduk di depannya itu menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru tepat dihadapannya.

"Jika kau lupa,kau adalah artis kami. Masa kontrakmu habis setelah usia 10 tahun debutmu. Itu artinya dalam jangka waktu yang telah ditentukan tersebut,kau telah menyetujui untuk mengikuti semua aturan agensi." Ucap Youngmin datar sambil menutup kembali sampul map tersebut.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud kami,Jongin-Ssi?" Kali ini seringaian menyebalkan muncul menghiasi wajah keriput CEO SM tersebut.

…

…

…

 _1 Januari 2019, 00:00_

Hal itu sudah berlalu, ia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menyedihkan ketika berita itu tersebar, tentu saja para member tidak menyadari perubahan yang dialami oleh lelaki bermata bulat itu. Karena Yah, Kai benar-benar rapat menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya. Dan hari ini, ia kembali mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

 _From Dispatch artikel_

 _Kai EXO - Jennie BlackPink Dikabarkan Berpacaran, Agensi Buka Suara._

Kai tengah mengamati ponsel yang sedari tadi berbunyi di tangannya. Lelaki itu hanya diam membiarkan perasaan bersalah semakin menguburnya kala berita itu mungkin saja telah di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kai kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya sang manajer saat melihat Kai hanya terdiam sambil mengamati pemandangan di luar mobil yang tengah mereka tumpangi.

"Hmm,Hyung antar aku ke Apartemen. Aku sedang tidak ingin menginap di Dorm."Ucap Kai lalu setelahnya mencoba untuk terlelap mengusir semua bayangan orang-orang yang mungkin akan merasa kecewa _lagi_ kepadanya.

..

..

..

 _3 Januari 2019_

"Yash kita akan berlibur ke Jepang. Yuhuu sudah lama semenjak kita berlibur bersama tanpa di temani oleh kamera ya, Hyung?" itu suara Sehun yang memecah sunyi-nya dorm yang bahkan jam di dinding masih menunjukan pukul empat lebih lima belas pagi.

"Hun bisakah kau diam! Kau benar-benar membuat telingaku panas mendengar ocehanmu." Seru Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk fokus dengan makanan yang tengah ia telan.

"Chanyeol Hyung kau jahat sekali. Suho Hyung, Marahi dia!" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan garpu yang sedang di pegangnya, membuat Suho yang melihatnya memukul tangan Sehun dengan sendok yang ia punya.

"Turunkan garpumu bodoh! Mana hormatmu kepada yang lebih tua!" Sehun meringis ketika sendok perak itu berhasil menciptakan ruam kemerahan di punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah, Aku marah. Aku ingin menghampiri Baekhyun Hyung saja." Bentak Sehun terakhir sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu dorm mereka.

Suho yang melihat hal itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, Sehun bahkan lebih tua dari umur keponakannya yang masih TK tetapi sifat manjanya itu benar-benar membuat ia bergedik ngeri.

"Dasar manja." Atensi Suho berganti ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol barusan. Suho mengatur nafasnya,dirasa ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Chanyeol.

"Yeol! Aku-"

"Aku tahu Hyung, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuatmu mengkhawatirkan tentang diriku dan Baekhyun nantinya di Jepang."

"Yeol anggap ini sebagai liburan grup jadi berhati-"

"Hm. Kau hanya perlu menikmati liburanmu Hyung. Aku pergi." Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol bergegas pergi meninggalkan dorm menyusul kepergian Sehun dan hanya menyisakan Suho yang tengah termenung dengan keterdiamanya.

" _Kau tidak tahu Yeol,betapa aku sangat ingin melindungi hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun."_ Batin Suho lalu ikut berdiri membereskan semua kekacauan di meja makan.

…

…

"Sehun-ah lepaskan Baekhyun, kau tidak lihat dia begitu tersiksa sedari tadi."Ucap Kyungsoo kepada Sehun yang terus-terusan menempel kepada Baekhyun dari awal ia masuk ke dorm hingga sekarang mereka berada di Basemen dorm. Jujur saja, ia kasihan kepada sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Salahkan saja kekasih tingginya itu yang membuat mood pagiku menjadi berantakan."Balas Sehun bersungut-sungut sambil menggandeng erat lengan Baekhyun yang kesusahan karena ia juga menenteng sebuah koper untuk liburannya ke Jepang bersama para member.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Xiumin yang juga tengah membawa beberapa tas jinjing di sebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja si Park bertelinga lebar itu."

"Hoho Sehun-ah ,kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu saat seseorang yang tengah kau gelayuti sedari tadi adalah kekasihnya. Kau benar-benar pemberani." Chen ikut menimpali perkataan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Biarkan aku ingin membuat si Park itu cemburu." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil beberapa kali mengusak surai halus maknae grupnya itu.

"Wah Sehun sepertinya rencanamu berhasil, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan menerima beberapa pukulan." Ucap Chen sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dari arah pintu basemen.

CTAK!

"Aduh!" Pekik Sehun saat Chanyeol yang datang dari arah belakangnya itu menggeplak dengan keras tepat di atas ubun-ubunnya.

"LIHAT BAEKHYUN HYUNG! DIA MULAI LAGI." Seru Sehun sambil berpura-pura berlindung dipelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun,tanpa aba-aba menarik sang maknae dari tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

"Yak kau!Jangan menggunakan kartu mu sebagai maknae untuk mendekati Baekhyun!"

"Hei apa yang salah? Toh Baekhyun Hyung juga tidak keberatan. Kau saja yang terlalu protektif Park."

"Yak panggil aku, Hyung!"

"DIAM!" Bentak Baekhyun yang merasa pusing melihat perdebatan tak penting di depannya.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Matahari bahkan belum menampakan sinarnya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan lalu setelahnya menatap kekasih tingginya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Chanyeol-ah kemana Suho Hyung?Bukankah kalian seharusnya keluar bersama."

"Aku tidak tahu." Balas Chanyeol acuh. Jujur saja ia masih sedikit malas membahas tentang Suho.

"ah hah… hah… apa kalian menungguku lama? Mian aku ada sedikit urusan." Ucap Suho yang baru saja tiba dengan nafas terengah-rengahnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Kai!"

DEG

Nama itu. Entah kenapa hati Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit saat tiba-tiba nama Jongin disebut. Entahlah sudah tiga hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan lelaki tan itu. Bahkan Jongin tidak pulang ke Dorm, seperti sengaja untuk menghindarinya.

"Ia baru saja menelfonku dan berkata jika ia tidak bisa ikut pergi bersama kita." Jelas Suho kepada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba termenung dengan pandangan kosong di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kau melamun?"

"Ah t-tidak. Sudahlah ayo berangkat sebelum hari semakin siang." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memasuki mobil Van mereka meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan di kepala para member yang melihat perubahan sikap mendadak lelaki penguin itu.

…

…

…

 _Jepang, 5 januari 2019_

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat bintang yang bersinar itu? Bukankah mereka terlihat begitu indah?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk langit malam Jepang yang tengah dihiasi oleh beribu bintang yang berhamburan cantik.

"Mereka semua terlihat indah,Yeol,"

"Tidak bukan semua,Kau lihat satu bintang yang paling bersinar terang di ujung sana." Tunjuknya lagi kali ini menggunakan tangan mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihatnya,bintang itu berukuran lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Akan tetapi keindahannya seperti menyihir siapapun untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Itu adalah dirimu,Sinarmu membuat sekitarmu menjadi begitu indah Baek."

"Ck,Aku tidak mempan oleh rayuan klasikmu Yeol."Bisik Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Pria itu tanpa alasan tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai belakang hotel tempat mereka menginap. Tidak tahu saja, Angin malam pantai di musim dingin sangat menusuk tulangnya. Baekhyun bahkan sampai bergetar,karena ia hanya menggunakan pakaian tipis miliknya.

"Lain kali gunakan baju yang lebih tebal Baek,aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Seolah mengerti,Chanyeol menyampirkan mantel tebal yang tadi dipakainya ke tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Hm, aku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun lalu mengecup sayang pipi kanan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih menikmati pelukan hangat Chanyeol di iringi oleh hembusan angin yang semakin membuat keduanya terhanyut oleh pikiran masing-masing. Ketika tiba-tiba pria bermarga Park itu mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya. Membuat Baekhyun berbalik untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kekasih raksasanya itu.

"Yeol…"

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya Baek." Ucap Chanyeol ketika selesai memakaikan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bintang di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menunduk sambil menangis. Ia merasa begitu berharga dan diinginkan. Chanyeol begitu mencintainya,ia kini berpikir mengapa ia harus terlahir menjadi seorang lelaki. Jika saja ia adalah wanita,maka dunia tidak akan sebegitu kejamnya kepada kisah cinta mereka.

"Hei Baekhyunie,kenapa kau menangis,Hmm?"

"Hiks.. m-mengapa orang sebaik dan s-sesempurna dirimu mau denganku,Yeol? Padahal diluar sana banyak w-wanita yang_"

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat membungkam mulut berisik Baekhyun dengan ciuman hangat miliknya. Selalu seperti ini,Baekhyun selalu sensitif mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kisah cinta _istimewa_ mereka.

"Tidak perduli beribu bahkan bermilyar wanita di dunia ini,jika hatiku saja memilihmu,lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepas tautannya,lalu menyatukan dahi mereka. Menatap mata sipit favoritnya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Percayalah Baek,aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Tidak perduli kau wanita atau laki-laki,kaya atau miskin,manusia atau bukan. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga akhir. Saranghae, My love." Bisik Chanyeol lagi sebelum bibir tebalnya menyapu kembali bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan rintihan kecil saat Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawahnya dengan begitu bergairah dan sensual. Ia dapat merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol yang bermain di bibirnya. Lalu lidah pria itu masuk semakin dalam memainkan lidahnya dan bergerak menggoda langit-langit mulutnya membuat sebuah desahan tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Baekhyun bahkan sudah terlentang pasrah di atas pasir pantai tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Chanyeolhh" Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol merangkak ke atas tubuhnya lalu mengecupi rahangnya dengan panas. Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat menahan luapan gairah yang membumbung tinggi di kepalanya. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terasa panas dibawah kuasa Chanyeol. Hembusan dingin angin pantai bahkan seperti tidak terpengaruh kepada suhu tubuhnya saat ini dan lebih dari itu, ia merasa sangat menginginkan Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol yang telah menggelap oleh kabut gairah itupun, tanpa aba-aba merobek baju Baekhyun hingga si mungil itu menjerit kaget. Dan kini terpampanglah tubuh molek Baekhyun yang seindah porselen,sangat bersih dan bersinar seolah kulitnya tersusun atas jutaan partikel berlian yang berkilauan.

Dengan mata berkabut gairah, Chanyeol langsung menyerang dada Baekhyun tanpa bisa pemiliknya tahan. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengerang dengan segala perlakuan Chanyeol yang membuat tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Jari tangan Baekhyun yang lentik kini sudah berada diantara helaian rambut hitam milik Chanyeol. Ia meremas rambut itu seolah menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Jari-jari Chanyeol kini ikut aktif dalam memasuki lubang Baekhyun membuat empunya semakin mendesahkan namanya dengan erotis. Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mencium bibir merah Baekhyun dengan penuh hasrat.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya melumat bibir Baekhyun. Kini tangan besar Chanyeol telah melepas seluruh pakaiannya lalu membuangnya asal. Chanyeol kembali merangkak padanya dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas selagi ia mengarahkan kebanggaannya ke lubang Baekhyun yang semakin berkedut. Chanyeol melesakkannya dalam sekali hentakan. Baekhyun refleks menggigit bibir Chanyeol hingga bibir bawah lelaki itu mengeluarkan cairan yang berbau anyir.

"Anghh.. nyah Chanyeol shh. Disanahh lagi.. nghh.. ohh." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol frustasi di iringi desahan erotisnya yang memenuhi suasana pantai yang sepi di pukul dini hari seperti ini. Membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

Ketika mereka telah mencapai klimaks bersama,Baekhyun langsung tertidur pulas. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu,Baekhyun-ah."

…

…

…

 _Jepang, 7 Januari 2019_

Drrtt… drtttt…

Chanyeol dengan mata kantuk terpejamnya berusaha mencari-cari ponsel yang berbunyi di atas nakas samping ranjangnya.

" _Chanyeol!_ "

"Ada apa Hyung?"

" _Sajangnim menyuruh Kau dan Sehun untuk kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan perihal sub unit kalian bertiga."_

"Sekarang?" Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar hotelnya. Sial. Ini bahkan masih pukul 6 pagi. Tetapi Youngmin sialan itu,menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Dasar gila!

" _Hm, aku juga telah memberi tahu Kai. Cepatlah."_

"Tapi bagaimana dengan liburank_"

Tut

Tut

Tut

Chanyeol menggeram marah ketika manajernya itu memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

CKLEK

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ketika melihat sosok kekasih mungilnya itu memasuki kamarnya lengkap dengan sepiring roti dan susu pagi.

"Ouh. Kau sudah bangun. Aku menyiapkan roti dan susu ini. Makanlah!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa hm?tumben sekali kau menyiapkan sarapanku."Sahut Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengunyah roti pemberian Baekhyun.

"Mmm. Chanyeol-ah mm bagaimana yah aku mengatakannya."

"Katakan yang jelas,Bee." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah ketika Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan panggilan manis seperti itu.

"Mm maukah kau ikut denganku bersama Kyungsoo ke Pantai Enoshima. Kudengar disana pemandangannya sangat indah Yeol."

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah rotinya ketika mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kesana bersamamu sejak kita pertama kali kesini tiga hari yang lalu Yeol, kau mau kan?" Chanyeol masih terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun jika ia harus kembali secepatnya ke Seoul. Jadi ia hanya berdehem untuk mengusir kecanggungannya.

"Baek kau tahu, Manajer Hyung baru saja menelpon dan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Mereka akan membahas tentang sub unit SKY kurasa."Balas Chanyeol pelan berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada kekasihnya.

"Baek."

"Ah. Hm pergilah! Apakah itu berarti Sehun juga ikut bersamamu?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya jika urusannya telah selesai,cepatlah kembali aku menunggumu disini." Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan tidak biasa kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baek kau berkata seolah kau akan tinggal disini selamanya. Ingatlah liburan kita disini hanya seminggu." Ucap Chanyeol memperbaiki kalimat yang agak mengganjal yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku akan bersiap-siap bersama Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol sebelum tubuh kecilnya menghilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar hotel Chanyeol.

" _Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal."_ Batin Chanyeol seraya menatap roti bekas gigitan di tangannya.

…

…

…

 _Haneda Airport, Tokyo Jepang ,08:45_

"Tenanglah hyung,kita hanya akan sebentar di Seoul jika urusan kita telah selesai maka kita akan kembali lagi kesini. Sesungguhnya aku juga tidak rela meninggalkan waktu liburanku disini,demi apapun itu. SM benar-benar keterlaluan. Mereka memberikan kita waktu berlibur tetapi malah bla..blaa.."Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mendengarkan ucapan Sehun saat pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Baekhyun yang entah mengapa hatinya seolah merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Hyung, kau mendengarku tidak?"Sungut Sehun emosi saat dia hanya berbicara sendiri ternyata sedari tadi.

"Hm."

"Ck kau tetaplah menyebalkan Hyung."

" _Attention! to all passengers to Seoul, South Korea. soon the plane will take off soon. everyone is expected to get ready."_

Suara petugas bandara berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol hingga ia berdiri, bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Ayo hyung!"

Ajak Sehun yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu sembari menenteng tas jinjingnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi termenung memikirkan apa ia harus kembali ke Seoul atau mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani Baekhyun.

"Hyung ayolah! Ini tidak akan lama." Ucap Sehun tidak sabaran sebelum menarik lengan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam pesawat.

" _Yah mungkin saja aku hanya terlalu merindukan Baekhyun."_

…

…

…

"Kalian benar tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Suho,Chen dan juga Xiumin yang berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya bahkan telah siap dengan kotak bekal buatannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemani Xiumin hyung bermain PS di sini." Itu suara Chen yang menyahut.

"kau hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Suho yang dilihat dari penampilannya seperti telah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tidak. Kalian pergilah. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu menyukai pantai,jadi aku akan pergi ke Tokyo tower dan berjalan-jalan disana. Kebetulan temanku tinggal di daerah sana." Jelas Suho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kelihatannya hanya kita yang menyukai pantai Soo ,ayo pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menggandeng lengan sahabat yang ukuran tubuhnya hampir mirip dengannya itu.

…

…

…

 _Koe hotel, Tokyo_

"Nyalakan TV-nya Chen! aku akan menyiapkan PS-nya." Suruh Xiumin kepada Chen yang kini sibuk mencari remote untuk menyalakan layar besar di hadapannya.

"Ah ini dia!"

KLIK'

" _Laporan terbaru pagi ini,menurut Badan meteorology, klimatologo dan Geofisika Jepang wilayah lautan jepang bag_"_

"ah berita membosankan." Ucap Chen yang hendak mengubah mode TV menjadi mode untuk bermain PS.

"Tunggu Chen-ah!"Potong Xiumin cepat sambil memperhatikan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh pembawa berita di layar televise tersebut.

" _Gelombang tinggi karena tiupan angin terjadi secara perlahan dan dengan tanda-tanda bisa diprediksi sebelumnya, kami menduga jika ini merupakan tsunami."_

DEG

Entah kenapa perasaan Xiumin menjadi tidak enak sekarang.

" _Terutama pantai daerah selatan Jepang yang paling dekat dengan daerah samudra pasifik,hal ini_"_

Telinga Xiumin seperti mendadak tuli ketika berita di televisi itu seperti membawa sebuah kabar buruk untuknya.

"C-Chen-ah?" Chen yang masih fokus melihat tayangan di depannya itupun mengalihkan atensinya kepada Xiumin yang memanggilnya.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Apa Baekhyun memberi tahumu dimana dia akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Hm, tadi pagi saat sarapan dia bilang akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo ke Pantai Enoshima katanya pemandangan disan_"

"Apa kau tahu pantai E-Enoshima di daerah mana?" Potong Xiumin cepat. Ia tidak ingin menebak tetapi entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang dalam bahaya.

"Tentu saja itu di daerah selatan Tokyo,menempuh waktu 2 jam kira-kira dari sini. Dulu aku pernah kesana sekal_" Ucapan Chen terhenti ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Jangan bilang jika? Tidak mungkin!

"HYUNG! BAEKHYUN? KYUNGSOO?"

…

…

…

 **TBC**

 **Yaa! Aku minta saran atau kritik maybe? Duh.. aku rasa Chapter ini boring y g si? Jujur ayuk!**

 **Udh masuk konflik nih ya/senyumjahat/**

 **Dah Next or not?Karena moodku nulis tergantung ama tanggapan klyan.**

 **Thanks for reading:***

 **Satu lg aku mau ngucapin/yawalaupuntelatbgt/ SELAMAT PUTUS KAI AMA JENNIE WKWK DATING SETTINGAN DIATUR AGENSI MAH EMANG GITU upss**

 **-1 April 2019-**


End file.
